Various components within a gas turbine engine may be constructed of a ceramic matrix composite (CMC) structure. Testing CMC articles may be used to characterize the material. These components may have many different shapes and sizes such as different heights. Apply test loads in a uniform, repeatable, and predictable manner may be desired when mechanically testing engineering articles.